


Big Gulp

by domini_moonbeam



Category: Redacted ASMR
Genre: M/M, Sex, Tumblr Prompt, sort of public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domini_moonbeam/pseuds/domini_moonbeam
Summary: A take on what happened between Lasko and Gavin at the 7eleven.
Relationships: Lasko/Gavin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Big Gulp

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first steamy Redacted fic and I feel kind of nervous about it...  
> I was prompted on Tumblr but I'm not at all sure the person asking knew that THIS would happen.  
> ...Hope you like it!

Lasko made up a dozen excuses for why he went into that 7eleven and forgot all of them when he was disappointed by the lack of any sign of an incubus. Really, what had he been expecting? A beautiful sex demon? And what if he found him? Was he going to walk up to him and say, “Hi, my name is Lasko, wanna—” he couldn’t even get out the words in his own head. No. Nope. Why was he here? Fuck. This was stupid. He was stupid.

He didn’t even buy anything, looping through the 7eleven and then back out onto the sidewalk, taking swallows of air and cringing at himself. Even if he’d found a sex demon, even if he’d had the nerve to walk up to him, there was no saying he would be interested in—

Lasko started at the nearly violent sound of someone slurping down the bottom of a big gulp with ruthless vigor.

* * *

Gavin studied the elemental curiously, swishing the ice in his cup thoughtfully. This one was wound _tight_. His eyes went big with what could have easily been mistaken for fear by anyone else. But Gavin felt the energy rolling off of this guy and his skin prickled where the elemental’s gaze roamed. Gavin smiled slowly. “Hello.”

“I…You…You’re really here.”

He lifted an eyebrow. “You were looking for me?” He had been hanging around this spot for a couple days, but he hadn’t really seen anything that knew him. No one that even remembered him. No one but that voyeur…

“I was…fuck…I’ve never met an incubus and I heard you were…I…shit.” He swallowed hard and looked down, not quite able to tear his gaze off of Gavin but pushing it down to his knees.

Gavin put his cup down on the lid of a trashcan and took those few steps closer to the stranger. He had that anxious, frantic energy of someone that wanted but didn’t know how to want—didn’t know how to express it or get it. Well, this was his lucky day, because Gavin was an expert at getting it.

The elemental’s breath staggered in when Gavin stood right in front of him, his gaze still not meeting Gavin’s—now fixed on a spot on his shirt. He smelled good. He smelled like want and need. With a whisper of effort, Gavin untangled some of his reserve—some of that anxiety locking him up. It was easy, probably because this guy wanted it to happen so much. He visibly relaxed, shoulders untensing and finally looked up at Gavin through his lashes, smiling a little. It was still nervous, but the impish variety rather than the painful kind. “My name’s Lasko.”

“Lasko,” Gavin repeated, loving the way this elemental twitched at his own name. He reached out slowly, not because there was any doubt that Lasko wanted his touch—he could _feel_ his want in the air around them. He moved slowly because Lasko inhaled so deeply at the pending contact. Gavin bit back a smirk, fingertips stroking up the side of the man’s neck, dragging that breath back out of him in a gush. “My name is Gavin,” he said before curling his fingers behind the elemental’s neck and pulling him forward into a kiss, dragging his face up to meet his mouth.

Lasko offered no resistance, pliable and hopefully. Gavin would never admit it but he loved to please people like this one—the ones that silently wanted just because they didn’t know how to ask. He kissed him deep, until he felt Lasko’s legs shaking, his hands twitching when they finally touched the sides of Gavin’s bare chest. Air shifted around them, a wind from no where but this guy’s unraveling emotions. Elementals were fun, but tricky if he undid them too fast. At least he wasn’t a fire elemental. Gavin had led to a few surprise fires when he first dabbled in elemental bedmates.

Lasko clung to Gavin and Gavin turned them, walking him back into the shadow of an alley—not that human eyes could see them anyway now, but Gavin had plans and they required a wall.

He pushed the elemental up against the brick side of the building, still driving the kiss but now pressing the weight of his body into him. He rolled his hips and rubbed his thigh between Lasko’s, grinning into their kiss at the feel of his erection trapped inside his jeans. The elemental shivered against him, fumbling for the front of Gavin’s pants, hands shaking.

Gavin broke the kiss to look down and watch his efforts, his eyes narrowing. “You’re not new to this are you?”

Lasko had just unzipped him, startling at his words and looking up at him, hands still hooked into the front of Gavin’s pants. “What?” His blush grew from that faint hint he’d had since Gavin first found him to a full stain across his pretty face. “N-No! I…I’ve…I’m not…”

Gavin raised a questioning eyebrow.

And then the elemental surprised him. Still blushing, he narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips in something between offense and outrage, just when Gavin had been sure he might start crying, Lasko pushed a hand to the middle of Gavin’s chest to push him back a step and before Gavin could say something snarky, the elemental slid down to his knees in front of him. He pulled his pants down enough to have his semi-hard cock free. A shiver twitched through Lasko, breath catching, before he took hold of himself and, in this situation, literally took hold of Gavin. He stroked him a few times before wrapping his mouth around his head, tongue flat to his shaft when he started sinking himself on it.

Gavin groaned deep at that tight, wet embrace, rolling his head back and letting his eyes close for a second. Lasko took him deep, swallowing around him, all tongue and lips and pressure. “Okay. Not new to this then,” he moaned. He dropped his head forward and opened his eyes to watch him work, eventually reaching out to palm the back of his head. He nodded like they’d agreed on something and tugged at his hair to pop his face off of his sex. “Up,” he ordered.

Lasko stood up, eyes big with uncertainty and want and his lips swollen and saliva slick. Gavin turned him around and pushed at his back, forcing him to brace his arms against the wall, his breath coming tight in his chest. Gavin bit softly at the back of his neck, arms curling around his waist to open Lasko’s jeans in practiced movements. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and started shimmying them down his hips and ass and thighs. Lasko let out a nervous sound, something tangled between sense and want. Gavin shushed him, mouth still on his neck. Did the elemental really think he’d just go at him without any prep? He supposed it was a compliment if his thinking had become that fogged.

He palmed Lasko’s hard sex, changing the tones of those sounds rattling in his chest. And then Gavin moved his hips forward, pressing his own cock in between the other man’s thighs.

Lasko inhaled sharply, arms shaking against he brick wall. He nodded, as if answering a question, and pressed his thighs together. Gavin continued to run his teeth and tongue along the man’s throat, drinking in every sound he wrung from him—thrusting between his thighs while he stroked him. They were good sounds. Lasko was proving to be a good fuck—probably a great fuck if they weren’t in an alley behind a 7eleven.

The sexual energy Gavin fed on rolled off of Lasko in rising waves. He was turning out to be a solid meal. The air whipped through the alley. Lasko let out a new whine when he was close, body shaking.

“Go ahead,” Gavin purred against his throat, still thrusting, harder now, faster, while he pumped him in his fist.

Lasko choked back his own cries when he came, body tensing and arching back against Gavin. Gavin closed his eyes, face in the back of the elemental’s neck when he followed him over the edge.

They stayed like that for another few seconds before Gavin stepped back, pulling his pants back up over his sex but not bothering to zip up. Pants were really a formality in his life. He waited while Lasko caught his breath, still leaned to the wall for a while before finally swallowed hard and straightening himself. It was always funny to watch them try to put themselves back together after they were spent. It was awkward for them and that often amused Gavin.

When Lasko did turn around again, he had his jeans up again and was now trying to push his hair out of his face, trying to ignore the heat still coloring his face. “Um…”

Gavin cocked his head to the side, considering the elemental. “Do you want me to make you forget it?”

“No,” he said quickly, a flash of fear in his eyes before he remembered himself maybe—he was empowered himself after all. He smiled a little, back to nervous. “Thanks.”

Gavin smiled and leaned in, kissing him again, soft and sweet this time. He turned and started for the opening of the alley again, thinking to go in to get another drink. He paused near the opening and glanced back at Lasko—still blushing but smiling goofily to himself now. “I might pay you a visit some time,” he said and then grinned when he felt the want shudder through the elemental again, wind picking up again.

“Y-Yeah. Um. Do you need my address or—”

Gavin laughed and turned, leaving the alley and the bewildered elemental behind, wondering how long it would take him to realize he’d cum all over the front of his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://dominimoonbeam.tumblr.com/) if you want to throw any asks my way! <3


End file.
